Competitive sporting competitions have taken on new forms given the advent of high-speed computer networks and devices. No longer are sporting events in large venues with sellout crowds the domain of baseball, football, basketball, or soccer. Promoters and sponsor of sporting events must also include competitive computer gaming to the mix.
The term eSports (electronic sports) relates to a form of competition that is facilitated by electronic systems, particularly video games. The term eSports is also known or referred to as, esports, e-sports, competitive (video) gaming, professional (video) gaming, or pro gaming). With eSports, the input of players and teams as well as the output of the eSports system are mediated by human-computer interfaces. Most commonly, eSports take the form of organized, multiplayer video game competitions, particularly between professional players. The most common video game genres associated with eSports are multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA), real-time strategy, fighting, and first-person shooter (FPS). Tournaments, such as the League of Legends World Championship, The International, the Bettle.net World Championship Series, the Evolution Championship Series, the Intel Extreme Masters, and the Smite Word Championships provide live broadcasts of the competition, prize money, and salaries to competitors. Top players can even receive endorsement deals/contracts from third parties wanting to promote their products and services.
Although organized online and offline competitions have long been a part of video game culture, participation and spectatorship of such events have seen a large surge in popularity from the late 2000s and early 2010s. While competitions around 2000 were largely between amateurs, the proliferation of professional competitions and growing viewership now supports a significant number of professional players and teams, and many video game developers now build features into their games designed to facilitate such competition. Casinos are realizing the potential in eSports and are evaluating how eSports can be implemented in their gambling enterprises in a manner that can generate gaming revenue as well as attract eSports events and spectators to casino venues.
As of the filing date of this patent document, the most successful titles featured in professional competition have been the multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) games Dota 2, and League of Legends, and the first person shooter game Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Other games with significant distribution and sales include Smite, StarCraft II, Call of Duty, Heroes of the Storm, Hearthstone, and Overwatch.
Tens of millions people (and fast approaching hundreds of millions) worldwide watch eSports. The increasing availability of online streaming media platforms, particularly Twitch.tv. Twitch.tv has become central to the growth and promotion of eSports competitions.
It is a live streaming video platform owned by Twitch Interactive, a subsidiary of Amazon.com, Inc. The site primarily focuses on video gaming, including playthrough of video games, broadcasts of eSports competitions, creative content, and more recently, music broadcasts.
Demographically, Major League Gaming has reported viewership that has a greater male than female viewership, with most of viewers between the ages of 18 and 34. Despite this, several female personalities within eSports are hopeful about the increasing presence of female gamers. South Korea has several established eSports organizations, which have licensed pro gamers since the year 2000. Recognition of eSports competitions outside South Korea has come somewhat slower. Along with South Korea, most competitions take place in Europe, North America, and China. Despite its large video game market, eSports in Japan is relatively underdeveloped, which has been attributed largely to its broad anti-gambling laws.
Given the fast growth, global expansion and economic impact of eSports, what is needed are new systems and methods that enable spectators to also enjoy and engage in eSports, and for business (such a casinos) to capture revenue at a time when aging citizenry that currently patronize traditional gaming venues and casinos is being replaced by a demographic of younger customers that desire entertainment more to their liking, such as computer gaming.